


Алая заря

by fandom_MassEffect, Raella



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella
Summary: Когда галактику накрыло красной волной, все решили, что все наконец-то закончилось. Но нет. Все только начиналось. Новые проблемы, новые герои. И старые вопросы, на которые нужно непременно найти ответ.





	Алая заря

— «Алая заря», вот как они это назвали. А я считаю, эту гадость стоило бы обозвать «Кровавым штормом» или «Красным Армагеддоном». Но кто бы меня спросил? — невесело хмыкнул Вега. — У меня всего-навсего железный шарнир в колене, и то дернуло так, что взвыл. А каково пришлось Заиду, к примеру? Он-то техникой до ушей нашпигован, уж не знаю, как таможенный контроль в Цитадели проходил. Хотя кому я рассказываю? Ты же сама у нас тот еще киборг. Потому и валяешься тут так долго. — Он помолчал. — Слишком все надеялись на технику, как оказалось. Все ханары на Цитадели и неродных планетах погибли. Гравитационное поле отключилось и — шмяк! — только скользкая розовая лужа на полу. И волусы, куда они без своих скафандров? Говорят, из-за разницы давления взрывались так, что кучу народа осколками посекло. Я своими глазами видел, как отказал костюм у Искорки. Ладно, рядом с ней была Док, прикрыла биотикой, дотащила до криокапсулы, а костюмчик потом Дэниелс починила. Тали даже насморк не успела подхватить. А вот всем, кто тогда на Раннохе был, не повезло. Только те, кто в новых модулях сидел, и выжили. Корабли-фермы пострадали, и вообще все кварианские корабли без дублирующих систем. Разгерметизация, проблемы с рециркуляцией, всякое такое. Ты же знаешь, на каком мусоре они летали и как туго было с запчастями. Теперь они гетов на запчасти разбирают, Dios mio.

Вега сочувственно вздохнул. Он сидел в правительственном госпитале у закрытой медкапсулы, вглядываясь в знакомое лицо, смутно белеющее за полупрозрачным колпаком. Видно было не очень хорошо, а то, что разглядел, оптимизма не внушало. Смертельно бледную кожу избороздили кроваво-красные разрывы отторгаемой синтетической плоти. Веки провалились — судя по всему, у Лолы вынули глазные импланты. У него перехватило дыхание — как всегда, когда он думал о Шепард. И как всегда, Джеймс попытался засыпать свой страх тоннами словесной шелухи.

— Глиф, кстати, тоже накрылся, но Док тут же собрала на коленке новый — очень уж полезная фиговина. Жаль, с СУЗИ так не получится. «Нормандия» снова на модернизации — больше половины систем накрылось, еле-еле на ручном управлении доковыляли. Хорошо, что отказывала только работающая техника, а выключенная уцелела. Иначе хрен долетели бы. И то тащились полгода. Наголодались, ужас как! Половину команды в криостаз отправили, Щербатого и Искорку — первыми. Джокер запил сразу, как только вернулись. Уже месяц не просыхает. Хотя, рассказывают, тут много, кто начал закладывать. Я бы, наверное, тоже не трезвел, кабы не учеба. Представляешь, подхватили прямо в космопорту — и сразу на базу N7. Мол, офицерский состав позарез нужен, а оперативники еще больше: пиратов расплодилось, мама дорогая. Еле вырвался на денек — и сразу сюда.

Чего ему стоило выбить эту увольнительную, Вега решил никогда и никому не рассказывать. Потрясать медалями и стучать по столу кулаком ему крайне не понравилось. Но еще больше не понравилось просить об одолжении полковника Аленко, который сейчас был правой рукой Хакета и считался кем-то вроде заменителя Шепард. С последним Вега поспорил бы, но, опять же, кто бы его спросил?

О том, что после переподготовки и выдачи новеньких капитанских лычек самого Вегу, скорее всего, ушлют в рейд на наспех подлатанном крейсере, ему говорить тоже было неинтересно. Он с тоской думал, что отсутствовать придется, пока полностью не починят ретранслятор в том секторе. То есть чертовски долго. Ему страшно не хотелось в рейд. Ему хотелось болтаться где-нибудь на Земле — хотя бы разбирать руины, которых все еще было полным-полно. Просто потому, что так можно почаще заглядывать в эту стерильную палату с тревожно мигающими огоньками на консолях, так похожих на навигационные.

Не то, чтобы ему стало легче, когда он увидел Лолу своими глазами. Скорее уж наоборот — Вега наконец-то понял, насколько все серьезно и насколько велик шанс окончательно ее потерять. Внутри опять резануло, будто обломок ребра воткнулся во что-то мягкое.

— Maldito sea, Лола! Заставлять хоронить тебя в третий раз — это окончательное свинство! — он сердито толкнул кулаком гладкий бок медкапсулы, потому что иначе застонал бы, как подстреленный сопляк в руках военврача. — Знаешь, пока летели и связи не было, чего только не передумали. Чуть с ума все не посходили в той консервной банке! Хотя мы не одни такие. Корабли до сих пор возвращаются. И до конца не понятно, кто погиб, кто уцелел, а кто в пираты подался — от отчаяния или от жадности. Со связью тоже все еще плохо. Спешно втыкают на военные суда квантовомеханическую и отправляют во все концы, чтобы хотя бы так быть в курсе — где, что и как. Ходят слухи, будто куча колоний сейчас под пиратами или «Цербером». Такой бардак, только держись. Ужасно тебя не хватает...

Последняя фраза вырвалась помимо его воли. У Веги закончился воздух в легких, и он замолчал. А потом оперся лбом о колпак медкапсулы и пробормотал:

— Да что я все ною и ною? Ты не думай, Лола, у меня и в мыслях не было тебя обвинять! Просто рассказываю. Хотя тебе это дело уже раз сто, наверное, рассказали? Куча народа к тебе рвется. Я даже в очередь записался, чтобы сюда попасть...

Лампочка, расположенная над дверью, мигнула красным. Это было предупреждение — его время вышло. Вега снова выругался:

— Вот дерьмо! Так хотел тебя увидеть, столько всего мечтал рассказать... — И он быстро заговорил, боясь передумать прежде, чем все это вывалит: — Я так скучал, Лола. Даже не знал, что кого-то может так не хватать. Что будет так пусто, когда ты не рядом. Мы поговорим еще, обещаю! Сразу, как только вернусь из рейда. Надо же с этим бардаком что-то делать, раз уж ты решила отдохнуть. Поправляйся, ладно? А то видок у тебя не очень. Но главное, ты жива. И ты непременно выкарабкаешься, за тебя столько народу сейчас молится. Я тоже, чего уж там. С детства этого не делал... — Лампочка замигала чаще и требовательнее. — Да иду я уже, иду! — нетерпеливо махнул Вега в камеру. А потом склонился над колпаком и прошептал: — Живи, Лола, пожалуйста! Ты так нам нужна!

Ее лицо осталось все таким же застывшим. Вега несколько раз моргнул, прогоняя предательское щипание в глазах, и вышел.

Сказать вместо «нам» «мне» у него не хватило мужества.

В тот же вечер он вернулся обратно на базу. И снова понеслись лекции и тренировки, спрессованные так, будто в курсантов за три месяца пытались впихнуть курс, рассчитанный на год. Неудивительно — новости из колоний приходили все более неутешительные, каждый корабль Альянса был на счету, а в личном составе зияли дыры. Вега решил, что срывать график боевых дежурств из-за собственных интересов будет неправильно и не стал выпрашивать хотя бы полдня, чтобы попрощаться с Лолой.

Подростком он мечтал, как станет капитаном и будет командовать собственным кораблем: защищать мирных поселенцев, геройски водить штурмовую группу на победоносные вылазки и даже прокладывать новые звездные трассы. На Фел Прайме эта мечта была раздавлена тяжестью корабля Коллекционеров, вместе с остальными юношескими иллюзиями. Сегодняшние реалии были еще более далеки от тех радужных фантомов. Хлебнувшие горя поселенцы нередко встречали людей в форме Альянса недружелюбно, а порой даже пытались обстрелять садящийся корабль. Сражаться солдатам нередко доводилось с бывшими братьями по оружию, решившими поднять черный флаг, чтобы выжить в кромешном хаосе «Алой зари». А новые трассы приходилось прокладывать из-за того, что сеть ретрансляторов все еще ждала своего ремонта.

«Харон» был первым — просто потому, что армия союзников, невольно задержавшаяся в Солнечной системе, жаждала отправиться по домам. Вторым стал ретранслятор в туманности Афины — азари тоже не теряли времени даром и бросили на ремонт транспортного узла все силы. Затем было решено совместными усилиями починить ретранслятор в Апийском кресте. Саларианцам пока приходилось крутиться самим — Альянс не простил им отказа в помощи. Земля отправила специалистов и на станцию «Арктур» — не просто отстраивать коммуникационный и военный центр, но и возрождать символ своей независимости. А заодно чинить три других ретранслятора, которые там болтались.

Вот и выходило, что Альянс пока регулярно патрулировал лишь Местное скопление, поток Арктура и их окрестности — спать спокойно могли только на Земле, Деметре, второй Альфы Центавра и Беннинге. А в последние месяцы начали отправлять корабли ко всем более-менее крупным колониям. Без подкрепления, с ограниченным боезапасом и билетом в один конец — до тех пор, пока не восстановят транспортную сеть. И даже если у них не получится противостоять возможным врагам, Земля будет точно знать, что творится на отдаленных территориях.

Целью команды Веги стала туманность Конская голова: Новерия, базы на Амаранте и Завине и база Призрака, конечно. Командование решило выяснить, не скрываются ли где-нибудь там остатки «Цербера», и не засели ли они снова на Новерии.

Засели.

Маячок с малоинформативными, но эмоциональными воплями о помощи восемь месяцев назад умудрился запустить на орбиту какой-то шустрый ученый. Судя по всему, планету повторно атаковали почти сразу после «Алой зари».

— Эти ребята наверняка хорошо подготовились, — Вега задумчиво почесал затылок. — Захватить планету — это вам не пивка выпить. А с другой стороны — уж слишком все эти станции друг от друга изолированы. Но зря рисковать не будем. «Эдинбург» наш, конечно, ветеран и вообще молодец, но все же не «Нормандия». Незаметно сесть не получится. Значит, нужна информация.

— Какая еще информация?! Нужно немедленно их штурмовать, коммандер! — от резкого голоса за спиной Джеймс незаметно поморщился.

Дин Янг, представитель Новерианской корпорации развития, доставал Вегу всю дорогу. Собственно говоря, корпорация и была главным спонсором этого полета. И вообще у этого рейда было куда больше политических задач, чем Веге хотелось бы. Поэтому приходилось быть предельно вежливым. Жаль, его застывшая улыбка оказывала на собеседников куда менее благоприятное воздействие, чем такая же гримаса в исполнении Лолы.

— Да не переживайте, штурманем. Времени у нас уйма. А сперва слетаем на разведку. Лейтенант Березин, мичман Коллинз — бегом в ангар. Штурман, остаетесь за главного, — и Джеймс сам рванул вниз, азартно крикнув в интерком уже на ходу: — Эстебан, седлай «Кадьяк»!

Кортез присоединился к его экипажу в последний момент, чему Вега не уставал радоваться. Джеймс все еще не слишком уверенно чувствовал себя в роли Самого Главного Шефа, и поддержка друга пришлась кстати. И его советы, конечно. Например, не психовать, нечаянно подслушав сплетни о своей скромной персоне. Чаще всего его подчиненные обсуждали: было у них что-то с Лолой или нет? Ха. Кабы он сам знал. Джеймс с ней флиртовал, это да. Порой даже прилюдно. Но совершенно терялся, когда Лола начинала ему подыгрывать. Это как если бы в часовне, в которую его по малолетству частенько таскала мать, ему развязно подмигнула бы Мадонна.

Dios mio, ну и тупица же он...

— Стойте, я с вами! — раздалось ему в спину, и Вега с неудовольствием узнал голос Янга.

Выяснилось, что бегает этот маленький китаец весьма шустро. Избавиться от него и не нагрубить было сложно, но кому сейчас легко? Вега сбросил «хвост» только в оружейной, ляпнув, что брони подходящего размера у них нет, а рисковать жизнью корпоранта он не имеет права.

Когда разведотряд погрузился на «Кадьяк» и стартовал, Вега шумно выдохнул.

— Соскучился по дракам, коммандер? Весело тебе? — не оглядываясь, усмехнулся Кортез. 

— Просто ужас, как. Чуть штаны не намочил от смеха, — буркнул тот. — Сади птичку в двух километрах от порта Ханьшань. Дальше пойдем пешком. Варежки все взяли? — повернулся он к отряду.

Спустя полчаса он лежал на обледенелом снегу, укрытый старым добрым маскировочным плащом, и разглядывал в бинокль посадочное поле.

— Нету ничего, — Коллинз оторвался от своего бинокля. Его конопатая, не знающая бритвы физиономия даже вытянулась от разочарования. — Наверное, вся техника в ангарах.

— Ага, — кивнул Вега. — А должна бы валяться тут и ржаветь. После Алой-то зари. Расчехляй разведдрон, Малыш. Посмотрим на следы возле ангаров.

Следы обнаружились, и свежие. Вега велел мичману отправить дрон выяснять, куда они ведут, и вернул отряд обратно в «Кадьяк», под прикрытие маскировочного поля.

— Станция «Якутия»! — доложил Коллинз, получив данные.

— Угу, — пробормотал Вега, уткнувшись в омни-тул. — Очередная засекреченная риск-лаборатория. Не очень большая, охраны должно быть немного. Биологическая опасность второго уровня. Ну, вполне во вкусе «Цербера». Летим туда, Эстебан. 

С лабораторией Вега решил не церемониться, отправив Малыша и его дронов вскрывать дверь, а сам на пару с Березиным занял удобную позицию — совсем как они с Лолой, когда прикрывали занятого взломом Гарруса. Только теперь вел группу и отвечал за ее безопасность он, а не Лола.

— Готово, — почему-то прошептал Коллинз. — Дверь открыта, система нас пока не видит. Доберемся до нормального терминала, и запущу вирус-глушилку.

— Отлично, Малыш. Вперед, только тихо.

Вега ворвался в здание станции первым. Удача была на их стороне, и добраться до терминала удалось действительно по-тихому. Небольшая комната, судя по всему, служила кабинетом кладовщика. Коллинз забегал пальцами по интерфейсу консоли и через минуту доложил все тем же громким шепотом:

— Связь заблокирована!

И словно в ответ на его слова разведдрон мигнул красным — по коридору кто-то шел. Джеймс бросил взгляд на омни-тул, считывая данные — шел один человек, невооруженный. Тактику они обсудили еще в «Кадьяке». Ученых Вега приказал не трогать, это могли быть заложники из местного персонала. В случае чего Березину было велено вырубать их биотикой, а Коллинзу — стрелять усыпляющими дротиками.

Но взять «языка» все-таки следовало. Вега притаился за дверью, и когда шаги поравнялись с кабинетом, выпрыгнул, будто молотильщик из норы, и молниеносно затащил человека обратно, зажав его горло в аккуратном удушающем захвате.

— У тебя два варианта, — проникновенно сказал он на ухо пленнику. — Первый — хороший, мне он нравится больше. Мы мирно беседуем, ты сам рассказываешь нам все, что знаешь, а потом, целый и невредимый, остаешься ночевать в этом кабинете. Второй — плохой. С членовредительством и прощальной пулей в голову. Покажи на пальцах, какой ты выбираешь? И не вздумай обманывать. Дверь тут надежная, твои крики никто не услышит.

Тот поднял дрожащий указательный палец.

— Молодец, — одобрил его выбор Вега и разжал руки.

Ученый выдохнул и машинальным жестом поправил волосы. Он оказался довольно пожилым мужчиной в чистенькой белой униформе безо всяких опознавательных знаков. Лишь с именем «Клаус Штерн», вышитым на груди.

— Доктор Штерн, значит? — уточнил Вега.

Тот мелко и испуганно закивал.

— «Цербер»?

Новый кивок, еще более перепуганный.

— А мы — Альянс, как ты уже понял. Ну, ладно. Рассказывай, что тут произошло. С самого начала. То есть с момента, как вы тут высадились.

Голос у Штерна оказался низким, хорошо поставленным — явно профессорским. Во время своего рассказа он заметно успокоился. Научный персонал станции «Кронос» эвакуировали заблаговременно, пленник утверждал, что не знает куда. Впрочем, это было обычным в «Цербере» делом. Ячейка Штерна, одна из крупных, замешкалась, собирая образцы и многочисленное оборудование, и сбежала с базы на трех кораблях уже под тарарам, поднятый там Шепард, СУЗИ и самим Вегой. История захвата планеты оказалась проста, как яичница. Новерию, как пункт назначения, выбрал руководитель ячейки, доктор Буджардини. Он же и прилетел сюда на первом корабле в компании небольшой группы ученых, назвавшись беженцами и попросив убежища. В Ханьшане после волны хасков и неудачного захвата «Цербером» нескольких станций царил бардак. К тому же, куча народа предпочла отсюда сбежать, а добрую половину научного состава рекрутировали для проекта «Горн». Так что корабль даже не стали толком досматривать. Два остальных корабля нашли для посадки тихое местечко, и их экипаж приготовился ждать.

А потом пришла «Алая заря», выкосившая изрядную часть их нашпигованных электроникой солдат. Пришлось импровизировать. Доктор Буджардини быстро сделался в городе незаменимым — он умело погасил панику и призвал население Новерии начать восстанавливать разрушенное залпом Горна оборудование. А сам собирал информацию, втирался в доверие, подкупал и запугивал нужных людей. И в один прекрасный день открыл дверь вооруженным отрядам «Цербера» — немногочисленным, но по-прежнему грозным. Практически бескровно овладев Ханьшанем, они захватили и научные станции — одну за другой. Люди, деморализованные технологической катастрофой и потерей связи с метрополией, были рады отдаться во власть любого, кто скажет, что нужно делать. 

Вега поиграл желваками и спросил:

— И чем вы тут занимаетесь?

— Продолжаем наши исследования, — Штерн глядел настороженно и явно ждал осуждения.

— Только не говори, что вы опять клепаете хасков! — сердито фыркнул Джеймс и едва не раскрыл рот от изумления, глядя на изменившееся лицо доктора: — Да ладно! Ну не может такого быть. Никто не способен вести себя так по-идиотски!

— Вы не понимаете! — с отчаянной храбростью крикнул Штерн. — Биороботы — это технология, которая продвинет человечество далеко вперед! Мы достигли значительных результатов...

— Ой, заткнись лучше, — посоветовал Вега устало. — Я так понял, опыты свои вы не на мышах ставили? Скажешь, добровольцев нашли?

— Благо человечества требует жертв, — ответил Штерн с вызовом. — Иначе мы никогда не продвинемся...

Вега остановил его гневным жестом, а потом сокрушенно посмотрел на Березина: 

— И откуда они такие берутся, а? Тягач, воткни ему в рот кляп, на всякий случай. И свяжи. Вон, скотч на полке. Никогда не знаешь, чего ждать от этих психов.

Слова Штерна подтвердились довольно быстро. Сломив сопротивление охраны, которой и вправду оказалось немного, и позакрывав в кабинетах ученых и техников, отряд Веги вошел в лабораторный комплекс. На Джеймса накатило дежа вю — ему на миг показалось, что он снова попал в «Святилище» на Горизонте — та же стерильная деловитость, те же колбы с отвратительным содержимым. Те же ярость и бессилие, переполняющие его сердце.

— Оh mierda! — прошипел он сквозь зубы. — Ничего. Мы все равно вас выполем — сорняк за сорняком. Малыш, отключи жизнеобеспечение у... этих. Только проверь сперва, надежно ли их заперли. А мы с Тягачом осмотрим станцию еще раз. Хочу быть уверенным, что ничего не пропустили. 

Когда они вышли наружу, попав под ледяной ветер, показавшийся по контрасту со стерильным воздухом «Якутии» неожиданно приятным, Джеймс угрюмо ткнул в коммуникатор омни-тула, вызвал «Эдинбург» и приказал готовить десант. Он решил для начала обезвредить научные базы — чтобы не драться потом с «вызревшими» хасками.

Штурмы проходили по той же схеме, что и на «Якутии», — с тихим взломом и стремительным захватом территории станций. Церберовцам не хватало людей, и они явно не ожидали, что Альянс подоспеет так скоро. И если бы Земле пришлось чинить «Харон» только собственными силами, форы как раз хватило бы, чтобы Новерию наводнила настоящая армия хасков. Так что серьезное сопротивление их ждало только в Ханьшане: основные силы церберовцев базировались именно там. И они подготовились к встрече заранее — заминировали коридоры, расставили турели и даже успели наштамповать с дюжину ЛОКИ. Но главным их козырем были, конечно, заложники.

Об этом им рассказали пленники, обстоятельно допрошенные на «Эдинбурге», и разведдроны, потихоньку запущенные через взломанные технические люки.

Вега понял, что ни за что не допустит гибели штатских. Это давно стало его главным пунктиком. И он подготовился к атаке со всей возможной основательностью: озадачил инженеров созданием партии дронов радиоэлектронной борьбы, а боевых велел оснастить «ослеплялками». Всем бойцам распорядился в избытке выдать гранаты с нервно-паралитическим и усыпляющим газом и чуть ли ни лично проверил — в достатке ли у них панацелина. А потом осознал, что обзавелся новым пунктиком: мысль потерять хотя бы одного солдата вызывала у него нервную дрожь.

Раньше, когда он был одним из них, Джеймс смотрел на смерти товарищей немного проще — как на горькую неизбежность. Даже на Фел Прайме, теряя друзей, скорбя и впадая в ярость, он понимал: на войне так бывает. Сейчас ему хотелось закрыть их всех собственной грудью, как наседка цыплят. Он в миллионный раз вспомнил Лолу и грустно усмехнулся. Так вот почему она предпочитала делать все сама? Не в недоверии было дело, а в страхе за своих. И вот почему она, выпивая, каждый раз поминала капрала Дженкинса и сержанта Уильямс.

— Аl diablo con todo! — пробурчал Вега. — Соберись, тряпка. Делай, что должен, и будь, что будет. Все мои проблемы — от лишних мыслей.

Насколько это правда, Вега узнал уже назавтра, во время штурма.

Джеймс снова шел в связке с Березиным и Коллинзом, с которыми так славно сработался на тренировках. Вега присматривал за обоими, а потому успел заметить, как Малыш вырвался вперед и со всей дури наступил на мину.

Он успел откинуть его в сторону. А вот уйти в перекат не успел. Мина рванула так, как Вега совершенно не ожидал от полукустарной хреновины. Он привычно активировал подачу панацелина, попытался встать — и не смог. Рассердился, сделал рывок — и снова упал. Прямо носом в какую-то непонятную темную штуку. И лишь когда рассеялся дым, понял, что это его собственная нога.

— Mierda, да что ж это такое?! — рявкнул он возмущенно. И только потом отрубился.

Очнулся Вега в лазарете. И опять яростно выругался. Он кипел злостью даже тогда, когда ему доложили, что порт Ханьшань захвачен, потерь среди заложников и личного состава нет, а раненых только пятеро, считая его самого.

— Я Сборщику морду набил и с Тварью на кулачках дрался! — горячился он, успокаивая нервы ромом в компании Эстебана. — На Тучанке по мне Жнец почти протоптался — промазал на пару метров! А тут паршивая мина... Que culo!

— Но ты все еще жив, придурок, — терпеливо напомнил Кортез. — А Коллинз на тебя теперь разве что не молится.

— Придурок, — уныло кивнул Вега. — Нельзя мне в командиры, Эстебан. Я ж не о деле, а о своих людях постоянно думаю. Хренов герой на деревянной, мать ее, ноге. Настоящие командиры так делать не должны.

— Да неужели? — кажется, Стив рассердился всерьез. — Расскажи это Шепард. Когда она Аленко от Маяка оттолкнула. И Джокера из разваливающейся «Нормандии» вытаскивала. И тебя, дурака подстреленного, в корабль силой заталкивала.

— Я не Шепард, — буркнул Вега. У него привычно заломило где-то слева.

— Да уж вижу, — отрезал Эстебан язвительно и налил им по новой порции. — Она бы не нюни разводила, а новые планы строила — чем нам тут дальше заниматься. 

Дела у «Эдинбурга», конечно же, нашлись. Вега распорядился помочь уцелевшим жителям Новерии заново наладить быт и проследил, чтобы лаборатории «Цербера» выжгли, как зачумленные. Янг попытался было возразить, но Джеймс рявкнул на него так, что тот притих и больше со своими претензиями не лез. Потом крейсер отправился на Амарант и Завин, перевез остатки колонистов на Новерию и принялся прочесывать туманность в поисках других кораблей «Цербера».

А через полгода ретранслятор окутало долгожданное сияние, и из него выплыла целая кавалькада судов — Новерианская корпорация развития надавила на Совет, и ей дали добро на восстановление транспортного узла в этом секторе.

«Эдинбург» продолжал патрулирование, а Вега откровенно скучал, когда по квантовомеханической пришла новость — Шепард наконец очнулась.

И Вега будто снова подорвался на той мине — потерял верх и низ, спутал право и лево, тело разрывало чем-то, похожим на боль. Только это была не боль, а счастье. Слишком большое, чтобы его в себя вместить. Какое-то время он стоял и глупо лыбился в голограмму с изображением дежурного офицера, пока его сдержанно не окликнули:

— Коммандер Вега? Сэр?

И только тогда он смог полностью выдохнуть — впервые за этот долгий-долгий год после «Алой зари».

«Эдинбург» смог вернуться через четыре месяца — технологию восстановления ретрансляторов успели как следует изучить, и теперь дело шло быстрее, чем раньше. Веге предоставили отпуск на восстановление и реабилитацию. И в тот же день, как его выпустили из лап медики, Джеймс отправился к Шепард, которая все еще лежала в госпитале. 

Лола сидела в инвалидном кресле лицом к окну и не обернулась, когда он вошел. Это напомнило ему их первую встречу. Тогда она тоже не слишком-то ему обрадовалась. И он, как и тогда, звонко щелкнул каблуками, отдал честь и, глядя ей в спину, отчеканил:

— Коммандер Джеймс Вега, полковник!

Лола тихо вздохнула и проворчала, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь:

— Вольно. Не надоело козырять?

— Никак нет, — он подошел поближе. — Тебе я готов козырять даже во сне. В общем-то, я так и делал все это время. Здравствуй, Лола.

У него пересохло в горле. Все слова, все мысли куда-то делись. Все, что он мог, — просто смотреть на эту слегка ссутуленную фигуру, залитую полуденным солнцем. Ее укутывал бесформенный больничный халат, рыжие волосы были коротко острижены. Руки, вцепившиеся в подлокотники, казались непривычно, неправильно хрупкими. Он подумал, что может рассмотреть каждую косточку под истончившейся кожей, покрытой рубцами свежих шрамов. Ее лечащий врач сказал, что Шепард почти ничего не ест и целыми днями просто сидит и смотрит в окно.

— Лола... — его голос дрогнул. — Я так рад, что ты жива. Посмотри на меня.

Шепард резко развернула кресло и посмотрела на него в упор.

Его поразила не худоба, не нездоровая серость лица, словно присыпанного пеплом, и не красные рытвины шрамов, а ее пустой, выжженный изнутри взгляд.

— Dios mio, — выдохнул Вега и неловко опустился на пол у ее ног — он все еще не привык к новому протезу. — Ты что, вообще ничего не ешь?

Он облокотился плечом на ее острое колено и снова начал говорить, глядя на нее снизу вверх. Рассказал о миссии «Эдинбурга», о ледяных горах Новерии, в которых они отлавливали сбежавших церберовцев, упорных в своей ненависти к Альянсу. Об обитателях баз на Амаранте и Завине — истощенных, но счастливых от того, что они дожили до спасения. Об ученых НКР, что побили все сроки восстановления ретранслятора, потому что хотели поскорее вернуться к любимой работе. О Кортезе, который добровольно вызывался развозить вернувшихся домой на Новерию беженцев, и добирался до корабля за полночь, вымотанный, но довольный. О Малыше, который, когда не ходил за ним хвостом, напросившись в адъютанты, упорно готовился к экзаменам на младшего лейтенанта.

Лола слушала молча. Но пугающая пустота внутри ее глаз потихоньку таяла. Когда Джеймс замолчал, она внезапно положила руку ему на голову. Прикосновение было слишком легким, почти невесомым. Казалось невероятным, что эта рука когда-то без проблем пробивала ему пресс или сжимала его ладонь в крепком мужском рукопожатии.

— У тебя седина... — сказала она и прибавила после краткой паузы: — ...коммандер.

От ощущения неслыханной прежде близости Вегу будто пробило током. В порыве безумной отваги он поймал ее пальцы и на мгновение прижался к ним губами:

— Я так скучал, Лола... Доктор сказал, что тебе можно гулять. Пошли в сад? А потом поедим где-нибудь в кафешке. Я так сюда бежал, что забыл пообедать.

Шепард усмехнулась, эта улыбка была похожа на слабый и неуверенный блик света сквозь густую листву. Вроде есть, а вроде и нету.

— «Дайте попить, а то так есть хочется, что аж переночевать негде», — передразнила она его. — Хреновый ты дипломат, Джим. И как тебя в тот замороженный рассадник бюрократии отправили?

— Сам удивляюсь, — отозвался он радостно и поднялся на ноги. — Помрачение на Хакета нашло, наверное. Ну что, Лола, пошли?

Улыбка стала ярче и определеннее.

— Ладно, пошли. Кстати, а почему ты называешь Березина «Тягач»?

— О, это целая история! Дело было так...

Вега шел рядом с коляской, слегка припадая на ногу, сравнять шаг с ее скоростью получилось не сразу. И думал, что он все-таки чертов счастливчик. И она тоже, пусть и не верит в это сейчас ни на грош. Но они оба живы. И у них еще есть шанс стать счастливыми в этом окаянном, опаленном «Алой зарей» мире. И будь он проклят, если упустит свой шанс снова.


End file.
